The Morning After
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: One-Shot songfic to 'Promise Me' After a night of frenzied passion that either of them remembers due to the alcohol in their systems, Sango and Miroku must face the dawn - and the sinking realization of what happened. Full Summery Inside. LEMON! Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I really wish I did. I also don't own the song that I used for this fic 'Promise Me.' By Lillix.  
  
A/N: Alright Here I am with a one-shot Sango/Miroku fic because I can't help but love them! Yes this will be a lemon, so be warned. Also this my second fic without an OC so I have to get used to it a little. F you like Inuyasha/Kagome one-shot's then go check out my fic 'A Demon's Heart'.  
  
"" Speech  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
[] Song lyrics  
  
Summery: After a night of frenzied passion that either of them remembers due to the alcohol in their systems, Sango and Miroku must face the dawn - and the sinking realization of what happened. Lost in a current of questions, disbelief, and longing to two must face their feelings - and their desires.  
  
The Morning After  
  
Miroku sat on the hill, his blue eyes fixed somewhere in the distance although he didn't see it, missing it's beauty in the swarm of questions and regret in his mind.  
  
Why? Why had he let Inuyasha talk him into going to the tavern with Sango and the others? It would have been fine if Sango hadn't been there, great even, except for the one mistake that might haunt him forever.  
  
If only he had gone without her or not gone at all, then this could have been prevented.  
  
But it was too late for that now.  
  
[Its been another day thinking what could have been]  
  
He sighed. He was torturing himself with 'what-ifs' and he knew it, but in his mind it was no more then he deserved.  
  
Taking virginity's were bad enough in his mind - he didn't like causing women pain- but taking them, and Sango's at that when drunk on very fine liquor and wine was even worse.  
  
[It gets so hard]  
  
He knew in his heart that what happened last night was something that he had deeply wanted for a long time, but he would have given anything for it not to have happened the way it did.  
  
But like he said, it was too late and he knew Sango was alone as he was, not wanting to face the day-or him. And he also knew that she would be free from questions seeing as he asked Inuyasha not to. She had asked him that, and it was the least he could have done.  
  
'She must think I'm some kind of rapist or something.' He thought with a twang of pain. 'And I wouldn't blame her in the least if she thought I did this on purpose.'  
  
[But its not what it seems  
  
what I wanted to be] He looked to the sky.  
  
'I'm sorry Sango, I hope one day you can forgive me for this mistake, but before this goes any further, I hope you heard what I said this morning when speaking to Inuyasha and can rest your heart against any doubts.'  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Sango was crimson to the roots of her ebony hair that Miroku has always been so very fond of, and Miroku was silent, already lost in a wave of regret that searched to destroy him entirely from the inside out.  
  
"Miroku............. I don't want any quest ions about this." She said, her words trailing for a moment as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "Can you ask the others not to mention it, I wish to be alone." He nodded in complete understanding.  
  
"Sango, before I get dressed, can I ask you something personal?" He asked, looking away from the beauty that he had deflowered mere night ago.  
  
"Why not?" She muttered, his eyes unknowing raking his well-chiseled torso down to the blanket that was wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Have you.........have you ever seen a naked man before?"  
  
"No." She answered, looking away, a new flush to her cheeks. "At least not that I can remember."  
  
"Then I'll let you get dressed first, I don't need to ruin your innocence."  
  
"I though you already did that." She said, her voice carrying a slight hostile note that didn't go unnoticed by either of them.  
  
"I didn't Sango, not truly anyway." He said, looking at her with something close to if not love itself. "You see, neither of us remember of know what we were doing. You can't truly give away virtue if you don't want to and last night both of us were under the influence of something that wasn't our true feelings." She nodded.  
  
"Can I get dressed now?" She asked in a small voice, embarrassment and a feeling of extreme discomfort coming over her in a new wave.  
  
"Yes of course." He said, his usual hentai nature completely buried in this situation, allowing the gentlemen he truly was shine through with full force as he reached over and handed Sango her clothes, turning onto his stomach so that he face the wall completely when she was dressing. The thought to seek a peek at her out of the corner never even crossed her mind and he waited until he was given permission to turn around.  
  
Sango was standing there, looking beautiful as always in her village clothes.  
  
"If you want, Sango you can leave while I get dressed." He said, his eyes soft. Slowly she shook her head.  
  
"I'd rather not face anyone just yet." She said, looking at him. "I'd rather wait until you....."  
  
"I understand." Miroku said with a nod. "You'd rather wait until I ask the others not to harass you." She nodded. "Very well, please turn your head to the wall." She nodded and did so. She could hear Miroku moving around, putting on his articles of clothing and the mad desire to look at him came over her, a curiosity to see what had been denied her the night before, but she didn't dare.  
  
"Alright Sango, you may look now." Slowly she turned her head to see him fully dressed in his usual attire. And in Sango's mind, for a split second she saw not the groping hentai he usual was, but someone oddly........beautiful. "I'll go and speak to the others, you can wait here if you want."  
  
"Yes." She said, looking down in a low voice. He nodded and stepped out the door coming face-to-face with Inuyasha.  
  
"So monk, have fun last night? I could hear you guys all the way down the hall!" An uncharacteristic anger pored into his veins at these words but he managed to carefully control his emotions.  
  
"You and I both now that neither I nor Sango remember anything due to the fact that we had both consumed large quantities of alcohol." He said, his voice low. "And I don't want to ask Sango questions or even mention it to her, it's a very sensitive issue and she doesn't need to be harassed."  
  
A small smirk spread on the hanyou's face. Miroku's was that of a passionate mixture of anger at the comment he had made a moment before, deep concern for the demon exterminator, and even a bit of ......love for said exterminator.  
  
"You love her, don't you monk?" He said suddenly, and he smelt Miroku go on defense then relax.  
  
"If you really must know Inuyasha." H said, taking a deep breath. "Hai, I love her and have for some time. Now, will you do as I have asked?"  
  
"Ya, sure, whatever." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"And please, tell the other's the same thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Thank-you." Miroku answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to be on my own for a little while."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
~ End Of Flashback ~  
  
But now that he looked back on it, Miroku was indeed having second thoughts on whether h should have said that part or no.  
  
[Did I try to hard?]  
  
'No, it was the right thing to do.' His mind argued, and he found himself agreeing with this side of his mind. 'She needs to know somehow, I only pray that she heard the conversation.' Then a more nagging thought entered his mind. 'But what if she doesn't believe me?' He wondered. 'Given my tract record I wouldn't really blame her in the least.......I'll have to tell her in person.'  
  
[Then I hoped for something much more  
  
just before this you'll have to]  
  
"Yes." He said aloud. "That's the only way I stand a chance of having her believe me. Now, where could she have gone?"  
  
Looking around he picked up his staff and began to look for the young demon slayer.  
  
[Promise  
  
we wont fall apart  
  
promise  
  
this right from the start  
  
promise  
  
on heaven that you would make believe  
  
yeah e yeah e yeah  
  
promise me]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked alone in the forest, Kilala safely tucked her arm. Her mid wondered with questions.  
  
'Is what he said really true?' She asked herself, remembering the conversation from earlier that day. 'Does he really love me?'  
  
She wished there was some way she could know for sure, the question was driving her insane. Given Miroku's record, everything pointed to liar, but her heart wanted to believe differently. All her life she had been considered 'unladylike' due to her fighting and exterminating demons. She was a female trying to survive in a male world and it was hard.  
  
She had never truly been seen as a women, but rather 'one of the boys' so to speak, and the idea of love and acceptance in being a women, but a fighter as well was a whole new world to her. A world she wanted.  
  
[I don't understand what I did wrong  
  
when I promised you]  
  
"What do you think Kilala?" She asked her pet, stroking it's ears when a shout of 'Sango!' was heard behind her. She turned around to see Miroku walking towards her a grim look of determination on his handsome face.  
  
She stopped her pace waiting for the monk to reach her.  
  
"Sango." He said, walking up to her. "I don't blame you if you don't want to speak to me, but there's something you really must now before you start to ignore me." His voice was filled with desperation, infused with a overwhelming need for her to hear and understand. "Please?" Sango had never seen such raw emotion from him before, she nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I don't know if you hard the conversation between me and Inuyasha this morning."  
  
"I did." She answered.  
  
"Then you heard my confession?"  
  
"Yes." She answered, looking down as Miroku took her small hands into his large ones.  
  
"I just wanted you to know, I wasn't lying." He said, looking deep into her chocolate eyes. "I do love you." Her mouth was a gape. How long had she wanted to hear that from someone other then a close friend, her family...........how long had she wanted to hear that from a man?  
  
[What do I say  
  
When everything is blear]  
  
"Miroku....." Her heart was in a raging battle against her mind. She wanted to say that she loved him, to kiss him, even perhaps make love to him, but her mind wouldn't allow it. She was scared. She wanted to love him and run for her life at the same time.  
  
The last time she had loved was when her family and villagers had been slain by Naraku. She had vowed that he ability to love-truly love had been slain along with her beloved kin. Now that was brought into question. He pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"You don't need to say anything, it's my confession alone." He said. "I merely wanted to tell you while communication was still something between us. I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." He leaned in, pressing his lips chastely to her cheek before turning around and leaving her to her own private war.  
  
What had happened was everything she had wanted and more. The love of a man, but she couldn't love him, she couldn't allow herself to.  
  
[Then I hoped for something much more  
  
Just before this you'll have to]  
  
She couldn't let him give her his heart when she couldn't return to favor. The sincerity in his voice had been heartbreaking, and she knew that she was to tell him that she couldn't love him that she would break his heart.  
  
[Promise  
  
We won't fall apart]  
  
"Kilala....." She said, looking down at her cat. "What do I do?" The cat did not answer, but that was to be expected.  
  
She heaved a sigh, scratching Kilala behind the ears, smiling slightly at the purring sound she received.  
  
[Promise  
  
This right from the start]  
  
But even if she did accept him as a lover, she could make no promises that she would be there for him to rely on. She was a fighter and would be away often fighting demon when the Shinkon no Tama was once again whole. Lightly she lifted her fingers to the place where Miroku's lips had been pressed against her skin.  
  
'I wish I could, Miroku.' She thought, her heart feeling like it was sinking right out of her body and into to the ground itself. 'I really wish I could.'  
  
[Promise  
  
On heaven that you would make believe]  
  
"Sango?" She was jarred from her thoughts by the female voice that had called her name. "Sango, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Kagome." She said, looking at the younger girl, her eyes traveling to the basket in her arms. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"A very late Lunch." Kagome answered cheerily, sitting on the ground and handing Sango some rice balls.  
  
"Thank you." The two girls ate in silence for a few moments until Sango looked at Kagome who was studying her. "Ask away Kagome, I know you want to."  
  
[Yeah e yeah e yeah]  
  
"It's not that at all, I'm just wondering what you and Miroku spoke about, I saw him leaving before I got here, it looked like he came from the same place."  
  
"Oh that." Sango said, the sinking feeling returning. "He came to tell me he loved me."  
  
"Then why do you look do depressed?" The younger girl asked. "I would think you would be happy, after all, he's a wonderful guy, even if he is a bit of a hentai."  
  
"It's not that Kagome." She replied. "After my family and village was destroyed, I vowed never to let anyone in after that. You and the other's are all I have, but I can't go any further then friendship, and even that's hard sometimes."  
  
"I understand how you feel Sango." Kagome answered. "But, love doesn't make you weak if that's what you think, not in the least. If anything it gives you the strength the get out of bed in the morning and face the day."  
  
"I never really thought of it that way." She said, looking at Kagome who was wise seemingly beyond her years.  
  
"It's true." She said with a nod. "And besides, you guys make the perfect team anyway, your both amazing fighters."  
  
"Thank-you Kagome." Sango replied, offering a rice ball to Kilala, and both girl's lapsed back into silence until the meal was finished, Sango's war having all but doubled in fierceness.  
  
"Anyway, I better get going." Kagome said, standing up and collecting the dishes from the older girl.  
  
"Thank-you." She said, looking down at the ground and running a hand down Kilala's back.  
  
[Promise me]  
  
"No problem." She replied with a wide smile. "Just remember what I said ok?"  
  
"Alright." Sango answered with a smile. "I won't." And with that Kagome was back, leaving her with the beautiful sounds as nature and Kilala as her only company. Again the war began to rage.  
  
What Kagome said was true, they were very compatible, both fighters, and seemed to have a silent understand under all of Miroku's playful (although usually annoying) flirting and groping. She felt it in her heart, she did love him, but she couldn't let him know, she couldn't endanger herself of being hurt again.  
  
Kagome's words rang through her head..../ love doesn't make you weak if that's what you think, not in the least. If anything it gives you the strength the get out of bed in the morning and face the day./  
  
'She's right, you know.' She thought. 'It was my love for my family that was my drive when I still had them. I wanted to learn to fight so that I could protect them with all my heart.'  
  
She sighed.  
  
'I wish I knew what'll happen if I tell him.'  
  
[What will tomorrow bring?  
  
When deciding the truth]  
  
She stayed there for what seemed like hours, and in fact it might have been due to the darkening sky.  
  
With one last sigh she looked at the horizon, lost in it's beauty for a moment.  
  
'In a way I wish this had never happened.' She thought. 'Then I won't be in this position but at the same time, I'm happy about it because I know that my feelings are the same as his.'  
  
[It gets so hard  
  
but its just a day  
  
when everything went wrong  
  
relying on you]  
  
Turing around she headed back to the hut, her thoughts still engulfed and entranced with thoughts of a certain handsome monk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku laid on is bed, looking up at the ceiling. The sweet smell of Sango was still on the pillow, tempting him into trying to remember the previous night, but the thought of what he had done and the guilt that came with it was still to fresh, and the thought that he must share a bed again with Sango tonight made it all the worse.  
  
'At least she knows now.' He thought. 'I've shown my soul to her, I just have to see what she chooses to do with it, if anything.' He added, his hopes taking a perfect nose dive. Part of the reason that he had chosen to tell her was a secret hope that maybe somewhere inside her feelings were the same, but it was well after dusk and she had not returned.  
  
His worries gave way to fear at the thought that she had been attacked and could not return, or that she was so furious at him that she simply didn't want to.  
  
He was trying to decided which one was more alarming when the door opened, revealing the occupation of his thoughts.  
  
"Hello Sango." He said, looking at her calmly. "I see that you are well."  
  
"Yes." She answered in barely more then a whisper. "I am well." She laid down in bed beside him, a silence that comes from two people bursting to say things, but are neither sure of how to say it or what the reaction will be surrounding them.  
  
The grass rustled outside.  
  
Finally Miroku could take it no more.  
  
"Sango, have you anything to say on our previous conversation?"  
  
"Like what?" She asked, knowing what he was going to ask, but not wanting to face the question itself. Miroku stopped for a moment, nervousness and anxiety. Finally he managed the courage to force the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Do you love me?" She turned her head, unable to look into those adoring, pleading blue eyes any longer, and with a tear shining in her eye and rolling down her cheeks she answered in barely a whisper.  
  
"No." Miroku felt his heart shatter in the cavern of his chest. Looking away, unable to look at the angel that rejected him he said what needed to be said.  
  
"Very well then." He said, holding back his overwhelming emotions that threatened to engulf him. "You have your choice, but I wish you would reconsider my beautiful Sango, but once again it is your choice." He rolled in the bed, so that his back was facing her, his hand fisted in a unknowing act of anger and heartbreak.  
  
He felt as if he wanted anything but to face the dawn again tomorrow, as if he was a vampire and the mere sight of happiness and light which he had always loved would tear him apart and kill from the inside slowly like a corrosive poison.  
  
"Miroku........please face me." She asked, guilt and self-loathing taking over her emotions. He rolled so that his misty blue eyes were locked to her brown ones. She was lost in the gaze, in the cobalt color of his eyes, in the pure blissful, tempting look on his face, his kissable lips. She was lost in everything about him and she couldn't have been happier.  
  
[Thinking  
  
what did I  
  
searching  
  
what to find]  
  
Without thinking she dipped down, her petal soft lips landing on his in a virginal kiss that sent tingles through her body before she pulled back.  
  
"Sango I-" But he was cut off by his own lips pressing against hers again, his tongue gently parting her lips to stroke her tongue gently.  
  
Never before, even with his other lovers had he even felt quite this happy. It was bliss, passion, ecstasy, love, and love making all wrapped into one beautiful, tempting, delicious little bundle by the name of Sango.  
  
A little pleasure noise came from Sango's throat as he stroked his skillful tongue was hers before breaking away.  
  
"Sango......" His eyes searched hers in his burning question that lit his very soul on fire. She nodded. "But there's one thing I need to know before we do this." He said, his voice and face stern. "I know I asked you before, but do you love me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Miroku I....."  
  
"Please Sango, I can't do this without knowing my feelings aren't returned." The damn in Sango's emotions broke entirely.  
  
"Hai, I love you." She said, and with that, Miroku's lips dived onto hers with all the soft demanding of a lover.  
  
[Right now  
  
as I say you'll have to]  
  
A deep throated moan escaped his mouth as their tongues dueled and danced in the passionate, hypnotic, blissful rhythm of lovemaking. He broke away, is lips making a hot trail down her neck, occasionally flicking out so as to taste the salty flavor of her skin.  
  
[Promise  
  
We wont fall apart]  
  
Slowly his hands traveled down to her breasts, lightly touching them and sending wonder shivers of joy through her body.  
  
"Sango......" His eyes asked permission with a heated intensity she both had never seen and loved.  
  
"Please." She whispered. He nodded and began to take of her top, sparing one hand for a moment to untie her hair so that it fell in a curtain behind her, cascading over her body in a vision of loveliness that only fueled her lovers passion.  
  
She gasped as her breasts were uncovered, and naturally sought to cover them by crossing her arms.  
  
"It's ok." Miroku whispered, his smooth voice engulfing her and he kissed her softy, uncrossing her hands as he did so.  
  
[Promise  
  
This right from the start]  
  
He looked down at her ample breasts, and felt his manhood hardening. God, to remember this, and to know that it was both their wills was a feeling of pure bliss that he had wanted seemingly forever.  
  
Gently he flicked his tongue to taste the soft flesh of her bosom, making a burning trail of kisses that reached to her hardened nipple. Softly he took it into his mouth, caressing the tip with his nimble tongue, causing Sango to moan, the valley between her thighs jerking, suddenly awake from it's virginal sleep.  
  
[Promise  
  
On heaven that you would make believe  
  
Yeah e yeah e yeah]  
  
He switched to the other breast, paying it the same attentions that had administered to the other when he felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
He looked into Sango's eyes that told him all he needed to know. He gave her another kiss on the lips before removing his shirt, revealing the well- defined chest and abs that she had been secretly admiring earlier that day.  
  
Without a word, Miroku took her hand and ran it down his chest, the sensation of her flesh against his like heaven only a hundred times better, and he revealed in it entirely.  
  
[Promise  
  
We wont fall apart]  
  
"Please.........show me." She asked, her chocolate eyes pleading with him. He nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead as he busied himself with removing the rest of her garments. She didn't have to ask the full question for him to know what she was asking.  
  
She wanted to know the pleasures of the flesh, to be taught them.......by a lover. And he couldn't have been happier.  
  
He ran a single finger over her core, sending a hot electrical surge of pleasure through his lover's body before delving a finger into her damp folds, her body instantly molding to hug his fingers. She was slick under his finger and he began to move it around.  
  
Guttural moans began to fill the air as he plunged deeper and deeper each time, investing his love even more.  
  
On instinct he added a second finger to the original one, adding to her moans and grunts of pleasure that was like a song he never wanted end of.  
  
He pounded into her harder, sensing that her orgasm was close. With a final jerk she moaned his name, her sweetness coating his fingers which he had the desire to put in his mouth.  
  
[Promise  
  
This right from the start]  
  
"I'm extremely glad in a way for what happened last night." Miroku said, looking down into her face. "At least it spares me the pain of hurting you." She nodded, knowing that sex the first time always hurts. "I just wish that we had known what we were doing."  
  
"I know." She said, as her lover positioned himself above her.  
  
"I'm warning you, it may still hurt a little, but don't worry, it will give way to pleasure soon enough." He warned, removing his clothing as he did so.  
  
"I understand." She said, closing her eyes as he entered her, her muscles tightening around his member. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of a women, and gently began to trust inside her, her hips moving in a steady rhythm with him.  
  
[Promise  
  
On heaven that you would make believe]  
  
They moved as one, Sango's hot moans of ecstasy and Miroku's guttural grunts filling the room as her hand wove into his ebony hair.  
  
The trusts grew harder, surer, sending wave after wave of animalistic pleasure pumping through both their veins and bodies.  
  
[Yeah e yeah e yeah  
  
Promise me]  
  
Her muscles began to contract around him and he moan in satisfaction as he spilled into her, his ears receiving the sound of her moaning his name as they both climaxed.  
  
The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing as he rolled of his lover, pulling her close to rest her head oh his chest.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." She replied, the fear that had once had her sounding in it's grasp dissolving as she snuggled up to him, sleep slowly dragging her into it's dark oblivion of peace.  
  
[Promise me...]  
  
A/N:  
  
Well there it is, 4,500 word one-shot for everyone. I hope you liked it, a lot of effort went into it, and I really tried to include a plot instead of just hard-core smut, I really hope I succeeded in that. I'll probably be writing some more one-shot's if I get the chance and the inspiration for them, but in the meantime I have my two up. Anyway, I'd really like to know what you guys thought of it so please R&R! 


End file.
